laurencian_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Laurencian political ideologies
Laurencia has had a series of political philosophies and ideologies throughout its existence as a micronation. Laurencia is naturally a center-right nation, so many ideologies that have been experimented with and put into practice by the nation's different governments (ran by the same people, however) are a form of conservative ideology. Right-leaning Laurencian Conservatism There are a few different forms of Laurencian conservative ideology but, for the most part, Laurencian Conservatism its own ideology. Laurencian Conservatism is the idea that Laurencian traditions and political thinking from the First and Second Republic eras should be saved and kept well established. Some of these thinkings include the anti-Leftist stance of the First and Second Republics (ie: it was illegal to publicly praise communism during the First Republic era). During the Second Republic era, the leading political party who's Chancellors were in office was the Conservative Party and their primary ideology was proto-Laurencian Conservatism. Enist-National Populism Enist-National Populism was a very Christian and nationalist ideology, and is by far the most authoritarian ideology used by a Laurencian government to date. The doctrine of Enist-National Populism was very patriotic and right-leaning. The people of the nation and their interests were put first above all things. Two co-Chancellors were in supreme power, bound by no constitution. The only limitation to the laws the Chancellors could enforce was the Bible. Laurencian Monarchism Laurencian Monarchism was the name given to the ideology of the United Empire of Laurencia. The Empire was theologically influenced by Protestant Christian beliefs, a Christian doctrine long forgotten by Laurencia, and so Laurencian Monarchism was, in part, a Christian ideology. Laurencian Monarchism was very similar to Enist-National Populism except for the fact that a monarch which was restricted in power by a constitution was in control of the nation as opposed to two Chancellors with unlimited power. Laurencian Fascism Laurencian Fascism was an experimental ideology that was never put into effect. The concept was a hybrid of fascism and Laurencian Conservative ideology to make a less cruel fascist doctrine that united all Laurencian peoples despite ethnic, religious, and political differences. The ideology of the First Republic is criticized as being fascist. Laurencianism Laurencianism is perhaps one of the best ideologies to come from Laurencia. Laurencianism was essentially a hybrid of Right-Libertarianism and Laurencian Conservatism, in which individual and economic freedom was held above all things, though limited by biblical Christian morality. Laurencianism was anti-partisan, the idea being that political parties corrupt and bias the elected leader of the nation, and so the ideology was councilist, the idea that a council ran by the President or other elected leader should meet to deliberate and pass laws. No parties are involved with this process and all members of the council must be distant from a political party or group. Centrist There are essentially no strictly centrist ideologies socially in Laurencian politics. Economically, however, there is only one ideology which isn't even of Laurencian origin. Mutualism Worker-owned or cooperative firms compete in a free market environment. There is an absence of capitalist corporate structure, replacing it with a system of democratically owned business competing against each one-another. Left-leaning Laurencian Liberalism Liberalism in Laurencian politics if more centrist than leftist. Basic Laurencian liberal ideology socially is pro-LGBT and more democratic than authoritarian compared to rightist ideologies in Laurencian politics. Laurencian Socialism Laurencian Socialism is essentially no different than basic socialist ideology. Laurencia has never been socialist and has always been anti-socialist in nature, with the exception of Greater Laurencia which embraced a mutualist market, mutualism being free-market socialism. Despite Laurencians being anti-socialist and communist, it has been acknowledged by Laurencian figure Hunter Eno that socialism is fully capable of working in Laurencia since it is small community of people who know each other and not an actual country. National Syndicalism During the First and Second Republic eras, there was a political party known as the National Syndicalist Party of Laurencia. Their ideology was a hybrid of syndicalism and Enist-National Populism, although Enist-National Populism didn't exist yet.